


New Life

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Firefly, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Post Big Damn Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash left just when there was something new to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie yet, there are spoilers. If you have well this should be nothing new to you. Unfortunately, this isn't a fix it. I don't think I can write well enough to pull that off.
> 
> Un-beta'd all the mistakes are mine.

“Jayne told me what you did,” Mal started as heard Zoe approach him. He didn’t stop from surveying the hold below, though, where Jayne and Simon and River and Kaylee were loading the lastest cargo. “Going up to them reavers head on nearly gettin’ yourself killed. I know that them was the ones that went and took your husband away from you but I’ve got to make sure your grief hasn’t knocked you about in the head too much.”

“I’m whole, sir, no need to worry. I’ve got no intention of dying anytime soon.” Zoe stopped, almost next to Mal, less than half-a-step behind him. She took a deep breath. “They didn’t just take Wash from me, sir.”

Mal turned his head to look at her, tryin’ to parcel out what she meant. Right away, he noticed the hand resting subconsciously on her holster, the way it did when she was anxious or nervous about something. It took him a second or two longer process the hand that curved protectively around her lower abdomen.

“Zoe.” She flinched but didn’t return his look. It unsettled Mal; he hadn’t been able to make Zoe flinch in a long while.

“We were gonna tell you after we finished all of this.” She still didn’t look at him, choosing instead to focus on River bewildering their newest passengers.

“How long?” Mal mentally cursed himself for how sharp he sounded. In the past, Zoe on edge had proved to be like a wild animal locked in a cage and he had no idea what hormones were adding to that equation and he had no Wash to smooth everything out until it was shiny again.

“Still new, about nine weeks alliance time.”

“You told Simon he’s to be gettin’ a new patient?”

“Sir?” If Zoe were anyone else she would have jumped. Instead, she just looked at him and in her eyes Mal could see that Zoe thought that she was to be leaving and the thought of the ship without Zoe just didn’t sit right with him.

“I’m not lettin’ you off this here boat, Zoe. Now answer the question.”

“Not as yet, Cap’n.” The relief almost seemed to deflate Zoe.

“Well, you should be gettin’ on then shouldn’t ya? Don’t want somethin’ go wrong cause your more stubborn than two old mules.”

“Yessir.” Zoe chuckled and the corners of her lips quirked up, before she turned to head down the steps.

“This is good, isn’t it Zoe?” Mal asked her back.

“I think so, sir.” She replied with out looking back.


End file.
